Kagome Goes Ouran!
by KagomexInuyasha321
Summary: Kagome left the fuedal era once they defeated Naraku and when Inuyasha chose Kikyo instead of her. Gramps and her mother have saved up to enroll her for Ouran Highschool so she can start out new. She finds the host club, befriends the hosts and whats this? The first girl host in the host club?
1. Goodbye Higurashi

**A/N Hello, this is my first fanfic, so please don't be too hard on me in the comments. I'm only a begginer, thanks for reading if you do though. 0_0**

Kagome's POV  
"I think I should get going," Kagome cracks a smile on her lips, her voice trembling.

"Are you sure you're leaving? We would all miss you dearly Kagome." Miroku tries to persuade her, Kagome shook her head.

"Now that we've defeated Naraku..." She looks at the ground,

"I guess theres nothing for me to do here...especially when, when Inuyasha's chosen to live with Kikyo now." Kagome's eyes filled with tears. Sango looked at her in a sympathetic way, then stood up and gave Kagome a long hug.

"If thats what you've decided." She says. Shippo began to cry.

"But Kagome! It-It would b-be so lonely without you!" He sobs, Kagome tried to smile at the crying fox-demon.

"Don't worry, anyway, weren't you going to leave for training? You wouldn't see me much, so-" She says and as she gave him a giant hug, then looked at the monk. Kagome sighed, and bent over and hugged him too.

He grinned, lifting his hand wondering if he should even try, before he could put much thought into it, Kagome's tears stopped flowing down her rosy cheeks.

"Don't you think about it monk." She hissed, and the leachers hand immediately patted her back instead.  
She waved her thanks and goodbyes to Kaede and the villagers, then grabbed her big yellow bag and her friends walked her to the well in silence. When they got there she slowly turned around.

"SIT. Tell Inuyasha I hate him. SIT." She said, with a harsh tone. You could hear two faint shrieks coming from miles away.

She heaved her leg over the edge and looked at them softly, and dissapeared without saying a word.


	2. New School?

**A/N Thanks 'Mistress of the Dark Katana', you are my first reviewer! In this I make out that she dislikes Inuyasha, but in the series I LOVE Inu-Kag stuff! But she has a reason in this, he chose Kikyo! Anyway this is a TamakixKagome FanFic, ENJOY! Oh, and to the reviewer that said it was a bit short, I agree. I have so many, its breaking down the parts so there is alot there.**

Chapter 2  
New school?

Kagome's POV  
Kagome saw the fuedal era turn blue as she fell down the well. Faint stars twinkled in the distance, before she knew it, she landed on the cold, hard ground of her family shrine. She walked up the steps and into her house.

"Hi Sota." She said sleepily, he looked up from his video game.

"Kagome! You're back." He said, pausing it and giving her a hug,

"And I will be for a long, long time." Kagome muttered, her mother walked inside,

"Hello Kagome, how was your adventure this time?" She laughed, but Kagome's eyes teared up.

"I-I won't be g-going back." Kagome sobbed, letting her-self fall into her mothers arms.

"Oh Kagome." She ran her hand through Kagome's rough hair. "Its alright." She murmured.

Kagome finally allowed her mother to pull away and make dinner, and she walked up the stairs. She went into the bathroom and turned on the tap, and got into the nice warm bath.

'Sure beats bathing in an icy cold river.' She sighed. 'With no shampoo, or conditioner.' She chuckled lightly to herself. Slowly dipping her head into the warm, scented bath, 'I already miss Sango, and Shippo, and even Miroku. Even Inuyasha...'

As she stumbled down the steps to eat dinner, she thought,

'Maybe it would be better if I just forgot about the whole thing.' She sat down at the table and at first, no-one spoke.

"So what happened to make you come back in such a grumpy mood!" Sota asked, followed by a gasp of her mother thinking about her sons rudeness.

"Sota!" She said, Kagome laughed.

"Its okay, I just, I won't be going back there...ever."She smiled fakely, and her grandpa looked at her suspiciously.

"Tell me girl. Why do you seem so happy?" He questioned, his daughter gave him the same reaction.

"Because, lets just not talk about it." Kagome said, leading the house into a silence once again. Finally, her mother was the one to say something.

"Kagome, I have some good news, if you don't want to talk its alright, but..."

"Its okay, what is it?" Kagome said

Her mother glanced at the other two men/boys sitting at the table then said, "Me and Gramps, have saved up every little penny to enroll you to a new school. Ouran Highschool."

Kagome nearly choked on her food. "O-Ouran Highschool? The school for the rich p-people?" She said panicking,

Her mother noticed this and said, "Don't worry, you won't have any problem with making friends! And the school is just a normal school, there isn't any pressure, if you don't want to, then we can always say no." She said re-assuringly

"Yes I'll go!" She jumped up,

"Good! I've got everything ready for you tommorrow and-" Her mother was interuppted by Kagome's scream.

"TOMMORROW! I need to catch up on sleep!" She wailed, and she ran upstairs and hopped into bed. "Goodnight!" She said quickly.


	3. Starting at Ouran: Meet Kyouya

**A/N Hi, I'm posting chapters rather quickly because I already had around ten chapters written before I even started on FanFic. So, I'm not really the type to go, 'When I get this much reviews I'll update!' I'm just gonna do it whenever I feel like it, so... Enjoy I guess! **

**I think the next people she meets are the twins, so that'll be up shortly. Thanks!**

Chapter 3  
Starting at Ouran highschool: Meet Kyoua-Sempai!

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Kagome hit the button on her alarm and pulled off the blankets, to see a puffy, yellow dress. 'Is THIS my school uniform?' She sighed and put in on, she saw the school magazine,  
'Gosh, I'd rather wear the boy's, the girls look like a giant lemon.' She looked in the mirror, 'I don't think new students need to wear the real uniform on the first day, I'll just wear my old one.'  
She changed into her usual green skirt and ran a brush quickly through her hair. She rushed down-stairs for breakfast,

"Changed schools too have you Sota?" She said, spotting his new white and gold uniform. He nodded in response. After eating, she opened the door to leave,

"Bye Mom! Bye Gramps, Bye Sota!" She swung her foot out the door, and started walking, she an her mother explained where she had to go, it was a bit further away than her old school, but that didn't matter. Remembering the pathway, she headed down the road, she spotted a boy wearing the Ouran HS uniform.

"Hello, you're from Ouran too?" Kagome asks.

The boy pushed his glasses closer to his forehead, "Yes, are you new here?" He says, straightening up.

"Yes, my name is-"

"No need for that. Welcome, Kagome Higurashi." He says, Kagome looks back in shock.

"H-how did you know my name?" She asks.

"Well, lets just say I have my research." He smiles, she puts a finger to her chin.

"Okay... Whats your name?" She says brightly.

"Kyouya." He replies bluntly.

"Nice to meet you Kyouya!" She holds out a hand, and he hesitates before shaking it firmly. The two arrive at the school a few minutes after, and Kagome gasps.

"This place is huge!" She says amazed, she turns to Kyouya, "Hey, do you mind showing me around? My mother says I will have english for my first session, and the teacher will tell me the timetable from there. Kyoua gives a slight nod, telling her to follow him.

"Wow, this a HUGE school. Thanks Kyouya, I have to go for english now, but I might see you around, okay?" She smiles,

"And Kagome, your last school was the highschool down the road was it?" He asks,

"Yes. I'm wearing the uniform today." She confirms.

"So that is the commoner's uniform..." He mutters, 'Commoners? Alrighty then...' Kagome waves then runs down the hall.


End file.
